


As Hands Weren't Held

by dodds



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Fluff attempt, M/M, very lil' angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodds/pseuds/dodds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a hand on the small of his back, leading him towards the journalists. Towards the cameras not ready for the inquiries ready to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Hands Weren't Held

**Author's Note:**

> oops i went there.

There’s a hand on the small of his back, leading him towards the journalists. Towards the cameras not ready for the inquiries ready to be made. As his feet shuffle closer towards the warm body near him, the hand shifts across his back. It lands on his waist, the slender fingers wrapping themselves around his hip. The soft, slow strokes are accidental but comfort him.

His own elbow hits Luke’s shoulder as he wraps it around the shoulders, running down the upper arm. The bump sends a shiver through his body, which Luke notices and he squeezes. A small smile lingers on lips as they walk. It’s nothing they have done often before, but it feels natural. Like their bodies fit together perfectly.

“Relax.” The breathing is hot on his ear and he feels himself turn a shade of red as Luke presses him as close as possible. The lips brush ever so slightly against the sensitive spot on his skin. Of course Luke would be calmer, Luke was always the calm one. Tom had freaked about every detail, everything that could go wrong. Luke had done nothing, he had given the idea and that was it.

The cameras blind him and he turns his head, away from them, almost burying his face in Luke’s neck. They showed up together so often, there were hands in the smalls of backs so often but no one ever paid attention. No one deduced that there was more and now they could nothing about it but accepting it.

He can hear the fans scream as the camera reaches them, their being close showed for everyone. He wonders if they think bad things or good things, it makes him sick. Their thoughts can be anything, from anger to jealousy to happiness. He doesn’t know, he might never know.

“Let’s go,” Luke mumbles as if he sense that Tom is becoming uncomfortable. A soft kiss is placed on Tom’s ear but the man doesn’t respond as Luke takes a step. “Tom? Thomas, let’s go, c’mon.” The kiss is harder this time, pushing the top of the ear against the head.

The cameras don’t flashing as they walk inside, waited upon by some people they know.


End file.
